The Warrior and the Huntress
by Sapphire Darkhouse
Summary: Set at a period of princesses and monarchy, Two girls who happen to be extraordinaire to their kingdom and will cross paths in special circumstances given. Read to find out what's this all about. Credits to Pleadin18 for the cover. :)
1. She who holds the sword

**The Warrior and the Huntress **

**Chapter 1**

The sun has abandoned the horizon and the chilling breeze was starting to seep in the armors of the neighboring kingdoms as they try to sneak in the forest territory of Arendell.

Torches serve as their only source of light as they charge at the forest.

"Archers! Hold your position! We'll take down the walls of Arendell." Their leader ordered and the lane of bow wielding men took their stances.

From where she stood, it was easy to make them frozen human kebabs.

"To my signal, archers and lancers attack." She ordered with a grin.

Raising her right hand, she was set to make her move.

"Fire!" The enemies of the kingdom let a barrage of arrows rain over the gate of Arendell only to be stopped by a huge wall of think, solid ice.

"Kill them." She as she pushed the enemies away from the walls of her kingdom.

She watched as fear dance at the enemies' eyes as they finished them off until there was none left. Blood pooled at her fighters' feet as they carried the carcass of the fallen enemies and burned them.

Another victory for the kingdom of Arendell.

"I love my job." The playful grin that she displayed on her red-stained lips added to her charm and to her beauty. Her platinum blonde hair was braided to her liking and reflected the flickering flames from the burning mountain of dead warriors.

"Lady Elsa!" A soldier called to her and she jumped down from the branch she was residing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The kingdom of Weaselton has given their letter of surrender to the King." Her soldier informed her.

"Well, They're not yet dome playing with us. More are coming." She told them.

The soldiers looked at her with question.

"How so, Milady?" The one asked.

"Who are defending the rear of the land? For all we know, they are hiding at the north mountain." Her gaze landed at the snow tipped mountain—a land piece and highest point of Arendell.

"Isn't your cousin appointed there, Milady?" Another soldier asked.

"Why yes, now that you have mentioned it, he won't need my help. He's got my pet." She smiled at them mischievously as she looked at the mountain.

"Pet?"

"Marshmallow." She answered.

**/ **_**UP AT THE NORTH MOUNTAIN /**_

As the troops of Weaselton try to sneak in the land of Arendell, a boy at a mere age of thirteen, laid at the snow, observing the troops advance.

His white-and-black tousled hair was gathering snow as he rolled around, snickering. His pitch black eyes watched the groups advance down the mountain slope.

At the right timing, a large snow man with at least two-story high, await the order of the boy together with the swordsmen of the kingdom.

"Attack. Don't let them off the mountain." He ordered the swordsmen who obeyed him without fail.

They slices and slashed the enemies, blades clashed and blood splattered at the snow as they made their stand.

The boy laughed as he watched from high ground but soon, his laughs and grins faded as he saw the front liners escape from his swordsmen.

"I guess I gotta use you." He looked at the large snowman—the terrifying pet of his cousin. "Go get them, Marshmallow."

The monster advanced and squished their enemies with a mere step, avoiding their advance.

"Good boy." He stood up and dusted of snow that have gathered at his fur coat.

Soon enough, they acquired victory without any casualties on their side. Another success of Arendell.

The boy mounted on the huge pet of her cousin and traversed down the mountain with the bloody banner of the enemy.

"Vistory belongs to Arendell." He declared and raised his swords and sent flash signs to his cousin.

The rest of the army cheered with him as they travelled down the mountain.

**/ DOWN AT THE FOREST /**

The blonde grinned as she saw the flash from up the mountain.

"Let's go home. Victory is ours." She started walking and mounted her horse. All of her men rode back to their kingdom with her.

Known as the most gallant warrior, she led her army to slaughter their enemies and conquer other lands. Dubbed as the 'Ice Queen', she has led the kingdom to victory.

Her name is Elsa of Arendell.

* * *

**A/N: I'm playing around with the plot for a bit…please forgive me if it didn't look so appalling to you. :)**


	2. She who wields the bow

**The Warrior and the Huntress**

**Chapter 2**

As the dawn broke, light and rays filled the forest as the fog from the morning slowly faded away. The chirps and the voices of the forest creatures echoed at the land filled with trees.

The girl pulled her hood to her head as to blend in with the color of the forest; her bow ready at hand as she eyed the raging beast of the area, slaughtering humans and pitiful animals.

Placing her bow up, she silently took and arrow from her quiver and positioned it, her aim pointed at the raging bear. She pulled the string back and took a deep breath, her turquoise eyes fixated at the animal.

When she found the perfect timing, she released the bow and watched it hit the bear's heart and through, killing the creature.

With content, she smiled and jumped to another branch to look at her kill closely.

It fascinated her.

"This will cost me a fortune." She grinned and jumped down next to the dead bear and removed her hood revealing her finely braided brown hair, her fair skin as it showed to her face which was adorable—it doesn't hint that of her occupation.

Taking out her knife, she sliced off the heart of the dead animal and placed it in the bag which she attached at her waist.

Her hands were bloodied due to the extraction of the heart and the nearest water source was that of the stream near the trading post where she can wash the red liquid off.

She might as well sell the whole animal.

Without any decent option left, the girl slung her bow across her torso and carried the dead animal across her shoulder like a sack of rice.

"You can do this Anna." She told herself and started walking.

For an hour, she walked without any rest with the large dead animal at her shoulder and arrived the stream without any problems.

She washed off the blood from the bear and carried the bear once more to the trading post.

Kicking the door of the post, the folks looked at her and were at loss for words.

"Anna, you hunted that bear?" Kristoff, a fellow villager and hunter, asked with shock.

"Where can you pick dead bears, Kristoff? Of course I did." She answered and placed it down.

"Aye, Anna, what do you have with you?" The caretaker of the trading post asked.

"A wild male bear. Dead." She told him and sat at a stool.

"What a haul. How much do you wish to trade it with?" The man asked.

"Why five thousand jewels of course. Together with its heart." She grinned.

"F-five thousand?" The care taker was shocked with the cost of it. "Anna, I still haven't paid the whole of your hunt the previous week! I-"

"You still owe me a thousand jewels. Yes. That you can compensate easily." She told him and pointed at the four dresses, the shoes, and the cloak by the left of the counter.

"Give me those and a horse. You can give me the five thousand by cash." She pulled the man's collar and pointed at his neck her blade. "Or you won't live the next day."

The people at the post were silent. They can't really defy her orders. She is the best huntress there is.

The old man took out took out a bag filled with the five thousand jewels from the counter and Anna let go of him. Talk about issues.

As the old man placed her merchandise at a bag, Kristoff approached her.

"Where are you going with such money?" He asked.

The brunette smiled at him and set down her cup of cocoa. "Arendelle, of course." She answered.

Kristoff knows well that the girl was no ordinary villager folk. She was daughter of a duke but she freely wanders around to her liking and hunts for a living.

"What are you going to do there?" He asked and sat next to the girl.

"Hmmm…Go back to being prissy?" She answered and gave him a hearty laugh.

Kristoff, on the other hand, looked at her with concern.

"Well, I can't stop you now, can I?" He asked and gave something to the girl. A jewelry box.

It must have cost something because she has only seen these boxes back at the kingdom. Anna looked at him with surprise.

"Kristoff, this is expensive. It must have cost you a fortune. I-I can't take this." She told him and pushed the box away from her but the guy insisted and forcefully placed at her hand.

"Anna, take it." He insisted and Anna couldn't help but feel bad as she did.

"Th-thank you." She had a faint tint of red at her cheeks and as return, Anna gave a friendly kiss at his cheek.

The old man gave Anna the bag with her merchandise and the girl gladly accepted it and grabbed the bags of money off the counter and left the post with a triumphant smile.

Mounting the horse provided for her, she swung her leg over the horse and the creature made no violent reactions to her new rider.

Anna settled her things before she started her travel to the kingdom of Arendelle.

Far and wide, her name is known as the 'Great Huntress' of the kingdom, the lost daughter of a duke at the kingdom with beauty like that of a wild flower.

Her name is Anna of Sherwood.

* * *

**Thanks for the corrections. I really appreciate it. :) Leave a review and follow. Spread the word…**

**Also available in Wattpad. **

**Thank you~ XD**


	3. Back and Rolling

**The Warrior and the Huntress**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

That same afternoon, Anna has arrived safely at the gates of Arendelle where guards have blocked her way into the walls of the kingdom.

"I demand passage." She ordered with her face being covered by her hood.

The guards were unfazed and looked at each other in confusion before they pointed their spears at the girl, deemed unknown to live inside the kingdom's walls.

"State thy name, Commoner." The guards ordered and this slightly annoyed the brunette.

"For Pete's sake." She pulled her hood down, revealing her face to the guards. "I am Anna of Sherwood,, now may I go?" She asked nicely.

The guards lowered their weapons and kneeled to the ground. "Pardon, Milady. Please Pass through." They opened the gates for the girls and apologized once more to her due to their imprudence.

She passed through without any foul actions for display of attitude but if she wasn't exhausted from her travel, she would have pointed her arrow at the mongrels.

The sun has set at the horizon but she still has yet to travel to the inner part of the kingdom so she decided to rest at an inn nearby and left her horse at a stable, taking with her are her clothes, her money and her weapons as she checked in at a room.

"That would be fifty jewels." The lady who owned the inn said grumpily. Anna thought that she would have her hands bit off her arm as she gave the payment to her. The lady, who had a cat with a scarred eye by her shoulder, gave her a key and Anna made her way out of the lady's face.

"People are scarier than rogue animals." She muttered to herself as she made her way up to her room.

A few doors later, she saw her room and found it not too far from her own back at the village cozy and warm, not too big, no too small. It was just right.

Looking her poor, she took a short bath before changing to a black and maroon dress. Even though it was quite to a black and maroon dress, even though it was quite uncomfortable, she needed to adjust to these for her to fir back in at an aristocratic life.

Leaving her beautiful brown locks down to dry, she lay down at her bed and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Lady Elsa." One of her soldiers called, halting her walk to the throne room.

"Yes?" She smiled and saw the soldier slightly turn red.

"Uuuuhmm, The preparation from the celebration shall b-begin i-in a f-few days." He reported.

A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Thank you. You are dismissed." She said and went back to walking to the throne room with the sound of her armor echoing through the halls.

Feeling exhausted, she wanted the luxury of sleep but was slightly afraid to do so. Being a warrior can make you paranoid at some point.

She announced herself at the throne room and entered the large doors of the palace's large wood doors, revealing the king and the queen upon their respective thrones.

"Lady Elsa, please forgive us for summoning you at such a late hour of the evening." The queen said whilst holding her husband's hand.

"It is my honor to be of your audience, you highness." She said and bowed in front of them. "What may I for you?" She asked.

The king and his wife smiled. "Lady Elsa as the Royal Adviser and The best commander of the kingdom, would you like to be the successor to the throne?"

The question caught her by surprise.

She knows that the King and Queen cannot make a child of their own and even the best doctor cannot make anyway to cure the couple's problem but Elsa had not pegged them to be looking for an heir, much less a girl like her.

"But—You highness, there are other eligible houses at kingdom, why pick me?" She asked.

The Queen bit her lip. "We know it might be a burden to you but we are both old to rule in the kingdom. Also, the only house we find fitting to rule is the House of Sherwood but they have still to look for their lost duchess. The search is going on up to this day and we have found a few leads that may bring us to her."

"Lady Elsa, take into consideration the welfare of the people." The King said and Elsa paused for a moment before speaking.

"Your highness, I am indeed honored but please, give me time to take things into consideration." The blonde requested at a cool tone, slightly panicking.

"We offer you three days, Lady Elsa. Pray that we find the Duchess of Sherwood before then." The king said in a hard and uptight manner.

"Three days is all I ask, your highness." She bowed to them and made her way out of the throne room.

Heaving a heavy heart, she started walking to the exit of the palace where she found her cousin waiting for her carriage.

"What did the King and Queen say?" The boy asked.

"They want me to inherit the throne." She answered with remorse.

The carriage started moving to their chateau.

The boy, on the other hand, looked at his cousin with questions and curiosity. "What did you answer?"

"I asked for time to answer. Besides if there would be a miracle that the lost Duchess from the House of Sherwood would appear, I'll refuse the offer immediately." Elsa replied.

"Why so? I thought you wish to inherit the throne? What made you change your mind?" The boy asked. (A/N: Yes, Elsa's cousin is Olaf.)

"Olaf, inheriting the throne will throw the kingdom into a fit. They won't appreciate the 'Ice Queen' to take the real throne." The boy found a point at her answer.

"Don't the people trust you?" Olaf asked her but looking at the girl's eyes now, she didn't know the answer.

"If they do, why do they fear me?" She asked as she looked out to the kingdom's clear night sky.

She has a point and Olaf realized this.

"I don't know." He answered and joined her with looking out of the carriage's window.

* * *

**After a bloody week of midterms, a week of struggle with academics and requirement, I give you chapter three~  
I hope you guys like it~ :)**


End file.
